Nier: Automata Russian Jedi
by se22redja
Summary: Once I got into the world of Star wars and from it to Nier: Automata where I remembered the first life for this same world only many years later.


Планета (Бог знает какая), где идет жестокая война между армией сепаратистов и армией клонов.

На переднем фланге сражения последний ученик великого магистра Йоды и главный герой в одном лице, вместе с капитаном своего друга Энакином Скайуокером, сражаются против дроидов.

\- Асока, Анакин, отступайте, а я прикрою ваше отступление.""

-И ты думаешь, что я сбегаю к нему и оставлю тебя здесь?"-Тот факт, что ты стал мастером джедаем в семнадцать лет, ничего не меняет. И я не оставлю своего друга и товарища. Она приложила палец к коммуникатору. - Рекс, отойди, мы задержим дроидов так долго, как сможем, эвакуируемся, вернемся позже и тоже уйдем отсюда.""

-Это будет сделано!"- Из коммуникатора доносятся звуки выстрелов и взрывов. - Вы же слышали коммандера Тано, сэр!""

Они прорезали вражеские ряды и раскололись, уничтожив десятки или даже сотни дроидов, а затем вновь объединились и продолжили борьбу парами.

Некоторое время они уничтожали дроидов десятками, они были безоружны и были прямо нацелены на выстрел танкового снаряда, казалось бы, это должно было покончить с их жизнью, но сила не позволила этому случиться…

Но я не знаю, где именно.

Над полом. .. земля... В белой бесконечности, парящей в двух телах. Молодые люди семнадцати лет, потерявшие правую руку по локоть в одной из битв против Ситов, затем были спасены своим великим мастером и учителем в одном лице. Рука была заменена механическим протезом, который был создан самим главным героем, так как он очень хорошо разбирался в технике и всегда носил небольшой голографический компьютер на своем поясе, который он также создал. На поясе у него тоже висели два световых меча, один с черным клинком и белой рукоятью, другой с белым клинком и черной рукоятью.

Не стоит забывать и о второй самке, она принадлежит к расе Тогрул, на голове у нее находится пара отростков. Она была без сознания, и главный герой был более или менее в сознании.

Прозрачный силуэт девушки подошел к главному герою и нежно погладил его по голове.

\- Твоя судьба должна быть исполнена. В ее руках появились два меча джедаев, мгновенные мечи и были на их поясах. -Ваше появление там должно быть правдоподобным. Надеюсь, тебе там будет лучше, сынок. Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб, а потом они исчезли в мгновение ока.

В этот момент рядом с ней возникла темная мужская фигура и обняла ее. Она еще теснее прижалась к темной фигуре.

\- Моя дорогая, мы с сыном обязательно преодолеем это препятствие. Как его родители, мы можем только пожелать ему удачи.

До него донеслось тихое "угу"..

в мире: NIR.

Космос, орбита Земли. Бункер.

Все в командном зале были заняты своими делами, операторы сидели за компьютерами с голографическим экраном и то и дело звучал стук клавиш и только командир стояла посреди огромного зала и слушала устный доклад от подразделений Йорха, а именно 2Б и 9С, которые обнаружили в пустыне гуманоидные машины, хотя большую часть этого доклада можно опустить, пока "миссия прошла успешно"."Но в середине комнаты, в двух метрах от командира и подразделения Йорха, открылся черно-белый портал, из которого вылетела фигура, катящаяся по полу, а из самого портала раздались взрывы. От него как будто исходило маленькое пламя, а потом оно закрывалось, если это был не он но персонаж смог перегруппироваться и с помощью одной руки встать на шаткие ноги другая рука в плечевом суставе была слегка неестественно изогнута, нет перелома-это сильный вывих.

Он медленно дотронулся рукой до больного и предплечья правой услышал * хруст* и небольшой крик боли, который был им подавлен почти сразу же. Затем он закрывает лицо правой рукой и падает на пол, схватившись за горло. (Примечание от автора: Ну, вы видите, что не логично тратить драгоценный кислород на базе, где есть только андроиды? И да он там есть, но для дыхания человека слишком маленькая концентрация, но нормальная для звукового общения андроидов. Ты же знаешь, что не можешь общаться в вакууме, верно?)

Bough some time ago.

"Am I still alive?""- But thought are fading on the background he understood that head over heels limp is rolling on earth and only on reflexes has time grab surviving hand for gender and staggering slowly, he posing. As he pulls off his aching arm, he realizes the deplorability of the situation, and even with his bleary eyes, he can make out some moving silhouettes. Gg stands in two rivulets of blood oozing from the corners of his mouth, he slowly touches his forearm with his left hand * crunch* and the throbbing pain intensifies in his already fading consciousness.

Nothing before his unseeing eyes began to flash quickly frozen, images of the last three seconds and all.

The first: red brick, spires towers with red stars (Kremlin) a huge square from left and right which were stands and the writing on huge screen that was not far from stands, that read "With Day great Victory! 84 years of great Victory!"people... many people and all happy, smiles light up their faces. But the second picture was sad... the huge towers, which had survived many sieges, battles and one world war, were in the worst condition, the walls of the Kremlin were destroyed, the city burned, soldiers ran with weapons at the ready, and in the sky were visible spaceships that opened fire on the troops and landed troops. There's blood everywhere and mountains of dead people ... women... children... oldster... and the half-dead soldiers who are still fighting for the capital of their homeland.

Then he heard a voice say, " Comrades! Aliens have made a large-scale attack on the capitals of all countries of the world! Washington and London, Paris and Berlin, Warsaw and Prague, Kiev and Minsk, Astana and Bishkek, Beijing and Tokyo, Seoul and Pyongyang-and I'm talking about those capitals that repelled the attack! They, like us, repelled the treacherous attack! (I hope you've noticed that capitals go from West to East?) Most of the capitals of other countries have fallen! We are fighting for our planet! All countries rejected differences and gathered in coalition! We are now one nation, we are one people! We're human! We must protect our planet! And I will finish my transfer with the words of Levitan: "the enemy will be defeated, the victory will be ours!»»

Obsession disappeared so same as and appeared and here Yura discovers that not can breathe and seizing for its's throats whole hand falls in celui from shortage of oxygen.

After fainting HS.

\- Turn on the oxygen supply to the bunker! Take the man to the vents! Because the oxygen throughout the hopper of a person is attributed to the infirmary. Said this was very commanding voice that not one unit of Jorja had no intention to act contrary to the orders of the commander. - 9s scan it for serious damage.

"Y-Yes! A white-haired youth of about fourteen with a mask on his face and black clothes shouted. And while he was doing an injury analysis, the team turned to 2B.

"Commander, are you sure he's human?""

\- More. 2B tilted her head slightly, expressing the question to all the androids that were here and now, especially the question the operators wanted to ask. The commander closed her eyes slightly, considering how to imagine what she had to say.

– First, note on lips men on which there is blood, if have us this imitation human blood, which under wound will simply puddle, then man as and have any organic beings will curdle and will become darker. She looked at all the androids.

\- Second, his its feet trembled, and eyes were as say people "tupaneny", in other words he not paid on us nor no attention from-for surplus adrenaline, his consciousness was focused on setting hands in the joint or on different survival, what and has served crunch and later and the cry, for according to about humans setting bones in the joint is accompanied by a strong pain and if on time not straighten the limb later its will have amputate…

"What! He's a robot! CHRIS shouted, standing with an iron limb hidden under his skin. All the androids were ready for battle, weapons ready.

The commander went to the scanner.

"Commander, stand back in case he attacks you!" She didn't stop, just smiled a little. She went to the scanner, picked up the prosthesis, and examined it.

9S. - It is nothing more than a prosthesis, look at the connection of the prosthesis and the human limb. - Indicates a connection to the hand. "And in the third he gasped for air, you and I, like alien-made machines, don't need air, and he fainted or was starved of Oxygen." I fully answered your question, 2B?

"Yes, commander.

"That's fine, you're free, and Yes, GRACE, make sure he's taken to the medical center and given all the help he can and put someone to guard him, or you never know what might happen."

"Glory to mankind!"Come on!" one of the top men shouted, followed by everyone in the main room of the operation.


End file.
